


Daddy's Girl

by MadamSnark



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, papa zevran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSnark/pseuds/MadamSnark
Summary: Cyrion gets a glimpse at a softer side of Zevran as the Tabris family finally meets baby Eldora.Originally posted on my tumblr for ZevWarden Week 2017: Day 6 - Family/Papa Zev





	Daddy's Girl

After all the splendor and finery of Amaranthine, coming back to Denerim, that small rundown house in the alienage, still kind of felt like coming home. Though Kallian didn’t live there, there was the familiarity, the sense of comfort, the memories - good and bad - that it evoked. Eldora was stirring in the wrap where she was held tightly to Kallian’s chest, chubby fingers grasping at strands of Kallian’s hair as they tossed around in the breeze.

  
“I think our daughter is the type to love attention, no?” Zevran spoke at her shoulder as they walked through the alienage. “Waking up just before visiting all sorts of adoring family members just in time to be fawned over. As they should.” He was gazing down lovingly at the dark eyes now focusing on his face, her lips mirroring his smile as she reached for his hair dangling too.

  
Briefly knocking on the wooden door, Kallian pushed it open calling out as she walked over the threshold. “Hello! We’re here!”

  
“Lemme see, lemme see!” Shianni was a bolt of energy, a clattering sound coming from the kitchen as she ran to the front door.

  
“Yeah good to see you too, cousin” Kallian scoffed, shaking her head as she lifted Eldora out of the wrap, little feet already kicking and toes flexing. “Here little one, this is Shianni. She’s loud as fuck so I’m very sorry for your tiny ears,” Kallian cooed in gentle tones.

 

Zevran snickered. “Her first words will certainly be colourful if you keep this up, mi amor.”

 

“Aw dammit.” Kallian palmed her face.

  
“Oh! Look she has your eyes, Kallian. So much hair. Hello pretty girl!” Shianni was entirely absorbed by the little doll-like baby in her arms.

  
Chubby sunkissed cheeks, and blonde hair like both her parents. Kallian idly wondered if she and Zev saw perfection in their daughter simply because she was their daughter, but really, anyone who saw her could see how adorable the child was. Especially when she charmed everyone with smiles and babbles. She certainly had her B’s down as she repeated her mantra of “Ba, ba, ba,” to Shianni who looked entirely thrilled.

  
“There she is,” Cyrion walked slower but his smile didn’t lack any of Shianni’s same enthusiasm.

  
“Me or Eldora?” Kallian raised an eyebrow - not that her father saw with his gaze entirely trained on the squirming baby Shianni held.

  
When Cyrion took her from Shianni’s arms, her cousin finally came over to greet Kallian. Their hug was fierce. “It _is_ good to see you too. All in one piece.”

  
Charming as ever, Zevran removed his gloves and took Shianni’s right hand in his, brushing his lips along her knuckles. “Looking lovely as ever, dear Shianni.”

  
“Maker,” Shianni laughed rolling her eyes. “You really know how to pick them, cousin.”

  
Her father was probably thinking the same thing. But he came over, grandchild settled in one arm comfortable as ever, and hugged Kallian, kissing her temple and gave a short shake of Zevran’s hand. It was still hard for him to see past the ‘assassin’ title and a handshake was pretty good progress.

  
“Come in then, come in. Supper is just about ready. Soris said he’d come along when he could, but they’ve been keeping him later and later at work. Still, no reason to keep us from digging in,” Cyrion waved them inside to the small table. Eldora squirmed more, feet kicking against his side. “There, there child,” he bounced her. Something looked so natural about him with a baby in his arms - a natural father now doting grandfather.

  
But he was still a stranger to Eldora and that squirming was about to turn to whining as she swivelled her head while Cyrion moved around, wide eyes searching for familiar faces of Mama and Papa. Her little hand reached out opening and closing with her whining, her face scrunching up in preparation for a distressed cry.

  
“Come here, mi niña pequeña,” _my little girl_. Zevran was over to her in a heartbeat, her sniffles had just barely turned into wails when he was hoisting her up by the armpits as Cyrion passed the infant off. “Excuse me a moment,” he said graciously, and walked away, cradling his daughter close to him.

  
Kallian watched with interest as her father’s eyebrows rose high for a moment when Zevran was the first to rush to soothe Eldora rather than Kallian. She allowed a small smile to herself, and set the rest of the table quickly, with Shianni quick behind to serve rolls and stewed meat.

  
Scarred yet gentle hands unlatched the tiny ones already gripping and pulling at his hair - an annoying little habit she’d picked up recently. Zevran was cooing the caressing syllables of Antivan into Eldora’s tiny pointed ears. He had long mastered the bouncing and swaying that calmed her cries. Her little palms on his chin had him grinning with the most pure joy as he kissed her scrunched up nose and ran fingers through her tresses. “Now, now,” he said in common for the Tabris family’s benefit, “no crying when visiting family. They only want to hold and love you as much as Papa does.”

  
“Mi amor?” He called, once again pulling grabby hands off of his hair. “Para. Estas herido papi,” _Stop that. It hurts daddy_ , he murmured to her. “Where is Eldora’s little rattle?”

  
Food already in her mouth, Kallian answered, “Door,” before swallowing. “Bag is at the door.”

  
He pushed aside a cloth diaper and found a little mabari shaped rattle - from Alistair, along with the stuffed mabari of course. He settled Eldora on the floor where once more she was babbling loudly again. Her rattle in hand, she patted a hand on her thigh over and over, making the beans shake noisily and her giggles erupt.

  
It nearly made Zevran’s heart burst. She was so happy, so loved, and he had to scoop her up into his arms again just to rub his nose on hers and kiss her round cheeks.

  
“With the way she chatters on, she’s going to be speaking soon.” Cyrion watched the interaction between father and daughter.

  
“Bet she’ll say Papa first,” Kallian also couldn’t take her eyes off of her love, Zevran with their perfect little girl in his arms, softer than she’d ever seen him.

  
“Or ‘fuck’,” Shianni added with a snort, only that was enough to get Cyrion to look away from his granddaughter to fix his niece with a look of hard disapproval. “What? I’m not wrong.”

  
“That’s… Antivan? Don’t you worry she’ll be confused. You live in Ferelden…” Cyrion had indeed been paying close attention to Zevran’s every move and word.  
  


“Zev speaks two languages.” Kallian shrugged outwardly, but she was feeling defensive. “Don’t you think it might be nice for him to be able to talk to his daughter in his own language? _I_ don’t speak Antivan.”

  
“He is… good with her,” Cyrion admitted after time of silence, still a critical, yet wondering eye watching Zevran.  
  


The man with bronzed skin and tattoos streaking down one cheek, quick with words and even quicker yet with a blade - soft, kind words and gentler hands - a father. A good one.

  
Kallian beamed with pride. “He is.” She turned back around and watched as Zev held out the rattle for her, shaking it from left to right, making her chase it. “He dotes on Eldora. She hardly ever gets put down. Always finding one reason or another to get her back in his arms. She’ll be sodding spoiled.” And would find no harm ever come her way with a man like Zev protecting her.

  
“A papa has every right to spoil his girls. Eldora is in good hands,” Cyrion conceded.


End file.
